


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by colazitron



Series: 2016 December Holiday Fic Countdown [6]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jade takes Perrie on a little surprise Christmas date. That's not the only surprise in store for her though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wheniamqueenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the persons depicted herein, and I made all of this up in my head. I'm sharing it purely for entertainment purposes.

“Oh my gosh, it's lovely, Jade,” Perrie enthused, blue eyes lit up not only by the fairy lights strung about everywhere, but that excitement Jade loved seeing in them so much. The light in Perrie's eyes seemed to spill out into the world and make it brighter for Jade to live in when she was around Perrie. It was one of the most wonderful things about being with her, the way she brightened up Jade's entire life, by simply being her own fantastic self.

“You're lovelier,” she said, purely for the way Perrie cooed at the cheesy comment, and leaned over to press a short kiss to her cheek.

“You're the loveliest, taking me here and all,” Perrie said.

“Well, I know how much you love Christmas,” Jade said with a shrug, and reached over to grab Perrie's mitten-ed hand in her own.

Perrie let out a loud bark of a laugh.

“How much _I_ love Christmas?” she said. “Might I remind you who put up all the decorations halfway through November? You're the most Christmas-obsessed person I've ever met, Jadey.”

“Yeah, but now our house looks like a sparkly winter wonderland, so who's really winning?” Jade pointed out.

“I'm not complaining, I'm just saying, I might love Christmas, but between the two of us, you still take the cake.”

“Well, they have an ice skating rink in the back, and I know how much you love those,” Jade said, and then tugged Perrie forward in the direction of the Christmas market. The smell of mulled wine and waffles hang thick in the air, and Perrie pulled them toward the first booth that sold them with a wide grin on her face.

“For an extra pound you can keep the mugs, if you'd like,” the woman in the booth told them, and Jade handed them over without comment. They were both the nostalgic sort, and if today went to plan, then she knew that Perrie wouldn't mind a memento of it. And besides, they were cute mugs, with a little reindeer design on them. Jade wouldn't mind snuggling up with a hot cup of cocoa in front of their fireplace at home with this mug. (And Perrie. Always with Perrie.)

“Shall we have a wander?” Perrie asked, one hand clutching her mug, the other one holding Jade's again as soon as she'd put her wallet away.

“Let's,” Jade agreed, and let Perrie lead the way around the market.

There were all sort of stalls set up, though most of them seemed to sell food, drink, or some sort of assorted Christmas knick-knacks. There was a lot more handmade stuff than they usually saw, but it didn't take long – just long enough for both of them to finish their drinks – for them to make their way through all the booths.

“Ice skating now?” Perrie asked, cheeks bright red in the cold, and eyes bright with drink and excitement.

“Alright. Don't laugh if I fall though,” Jade warned.

“I'd never,” Perrie promised, holding a hand to her heart.

This time she even managed to stay true to her word, and only helped Jade up and kissed her sweetly when she fell over. If she didn't know that all she had to do for a kiss was tilt her chin against Perrie's, Jade might have been inclined to fall over on purpose a few times. She'd stuffed her precious cargo in her shoes outside, so there wasn't any worry of damaging it.

Perrie pulled them around and around the rink, twirling away from Jade and around her own axis sometimes, holding on to her hands and pulling her along as she skated backwards in front of her at other times. Mostly though, they skated side by side, hands held together, and occasionally chatting about absolutely nothing important.

It was moments like these when Jade felt the most content with the universe. The stage, singing, dancing, music – all that was great. It was exciting and larger than life, and Jade wouldn't miss it for the world. But this? The quiet moments with Perrie felt like there was not a single thing missing from Jade's life. Like even if she took the time to think about it, she wouldn't be able to come up with one as long as this bright star of a girl stuck by her side.

The snow crunched under their boots, and Perrie chattered excitedly next to her as they made their way back to the car, both of their mugs dangling from one of Perrie's hands, while Jade was playing with her gift in the pocket of her coat.

“Perrie, love?” she said, when they'd made it back to the car. A car park wasn't exactly the most romantic of places, maybe, but there were fairylights even here, and the happy background noise of the market spilled over into the night. It would have to do.

“Yeah?”

“So, I know how much you love Christmas,” Jade said, letting Perrie roll her eyes.

“And I know it's not Christmas yet, but I wanted to give you something anyway,” she said, pulling the Christmas bauble out of her coat pocket and holding it out to Perrie.

“Oh, wow! That's so pretty! Did you buy it just now? How? I didn't even see you,” Perrie said, taking it from Jade gently and holding it up to see better.

“No, I brought it with me,” Jade said.

It was delicate, and a dusty pink, covered in a thin, geometric web of glitter. And-

“Wait, can you open this?” Perrie asked, intrigued, and snapped open the little clasp, popping the bauble open and revealing the ring that sat inside.

“Jade. Oh gosh, that's beautiful!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, wow,” Perrie said, setting down the mugs and pulling off her mittens so she'd better be able to admire the ring.

“Beautiful enough for you to want to wear it for the rest of your life?” Jade asked, heart in her throat, even though she _knew_ what the answer would be. They'd talked about this plenty of times, after all.

Perrie looked up, eyes wide, and stared at Jade.

“Will you marry me?” Jade asked, too excited to keep the words at bay and make a long sappy speech.

Perrie's answer practically burst from her lips.

“Yes!” she said, then laughed, and kicked over their mugs as she fell forwards into Jade's open arms.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Do come leave me prompts on my tumblr if you want!


End file.
